April Fools' Day 2019
Announcements March 29, 2019 On March 29, 2019, players were greeted by the following announcement: :The April Fool Stops By the Tavern... :As March in Habitica comes to a close, everyone is wondering what the ever-impish Master of Rogues, the April Fool, might have in store for his favorite holiday. :He's stopped by the Tavern today, ostensibly for lunch, but he seems keen to put everyone at ease about the possibility of shenanigans in the near future. :"I've re-committed myself to health!" he says, happily munching on a crisp, ripe pear. "I'm too busy brushing up on nutrition to possibly pull a prank! If anything I'd rather just help every Habitican get more healthy food into their routines." :Beffymaroo smiles and leans to whisper to Piyo and SabreCat, on the next bench. :"Given his track record over the years, I'd say the chance he's going to behave himself this year is about as good as the chance of artichokes falling from the sky." :Perhaps you should check back when April 1st rolls around to see what's in store… April 1, 2019 On April Fools' Day 2019, Bailey (or Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot) announced: :4/1/2019 - THE APRIL FOOL STRIKES AGAIN! :Fruit and Veggie Pets and NPCs :The April Fool has appeared, and he's got a farmer's market's worth of produce in tow. :"HAHA!" he cries, as a dragonfruit bounces along beside him. "I've always thought good humor should be healthful and nourishing, so I've gone back to my roots, if you will, to bring some plant-powered goodness into Habitica once again!" :"He's replaced all our equipped pets with fruits and vegetables!" says QuartzFox, gently patting a contented-looking tomato. "Although to be fair, they are very cute fruits and vegetables!" :Equipping different pets will show different fruits and veggies. Have fun discovering them all! :The NPCs have also been turned into their fruit and vegetable forms as a tribute to Habitica's very first April Fool's prank back in 2014! Go check them out. :Special April Fool's Social Media Challenge! :For even more fun, check out the official Challenge posted especially for today! Share your avatar featuring your new fruit and veggie pet on social media between now and April 3, and you'll have a chance to win gems and have your avatar featured on the Habitica Blog! April 9, 2019 On April 9, 2019, the Fool made the following announcement: :Garden Magic Hatching Potions :The April Fool returns to the Tavern, wearing his trademarked mischievious grin and pulling a wagon whose contents are covered with a colorful cloth. :"I'm so glad everyone enjoyed my wholesome joke!" he declares, tossing confetti in the air as he often does. "Since you all had so much fun, I've brought you another surprise!" :He dramatically pulls away the cloth to reveal that the wagon is filled with potion bottles! Each bottle seems to contain a shape-shifting vegetable. :"Now you can keep your fruit and veggie pets all year round!" he says. "Take good care of them, and I'll see you all again soon. I guess I've really outdone myself so I have some serious planning to do before next year..." With that, the Fool takes his leave, disappearing in a puff of lettuce leaves and leaving the cart full of potions. :Thanks to the April Fool, you can purchase Garden Magic Hatching Potions in the Market between now and April 30! Garden pets do not have mount forms (yet!) so keep that in mind when you're purchasing. After they're gone, it will be at least a year before Garden Magic Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! : Pet Changes Different pets were shown as different fruits or vegetables as shown in the table below: Hero Changes Some Guardian and Heroic Heroes (Moderators and Staff) had changes to their titles and contributions in the Hall of Heroes. NPC Costume Changes NPCs throughout Habitica were replaced with their fruit or vegetable counterparts: Official Habitica Challenge An official challenge appeared in the Tavern, entitled "Party with the April Fool!" and created by Definitely Not the April Fool. Players could share their veggie pet avatars on social media for a chance to win gems. This blog post shows the winners' screenshots as well as other favorite veggie pet avatars. ru:День дураков Category:Fun Category:World Events